1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting presses or die cutting sections of printing presses, and, more particularly, to apparatus for stripping waste material from a web of paperboard.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,711,935 2,778,286 2,986,086 3,320,864 3,359,843 3,371,584 3,467,450 3,513,756 3,877,353 4,137,829 4,367,069 4,613,321 5,087,237 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses apparatus for stripping waste material from a paperboard web in a die cutter which apparatus includes an outer pin cylinder, carrying self cleaning stripper pin mechanisms, and an inner ejection cylinder, mounted eccentrically within the outer pin cylinder by a mounting arrangement that includes a longitudinally extending non-rotatable beam having a pair of trolleys fixedly mounted thereon and carrying rollers engagable with the inner surface of the ejection cylinder, to keep the ejection cylinder in a predetermined position at all times with respect to the pin cylinder for engagement with said stripper pin mechanisms.